kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Wiki:Rollback
Based heavily on Smashpedia's policy of the same name. The purpose of rollback is to allow an equipped user to quickly undo blatant vandalism. Users can request rollback at Kirby Wiki:Requests for rollback. A complete list of Kirby Wiki's users with rollback can be found at . Additionally, all of Kirby Wiki's administrators have access to the rollback command. Description Users with rollback are not necessarily administrators; however, administrators have access to rollback as well. The most important additional ability granted as rollback is the ability to quickly undo all consecutive edits to a page by the most recent editor. This is to be used only for the reversion of vandalism, or else the cleanup of a merge. You do not need to confirm this action, so it is good for reverting mass vandalism, e.g. page blankings. The log in the page's history will read: ::''m Reverted edits by User A (talk) to last version by User B. '' Users with rollback should not use their additional power to revert non-vandal edits or as part of an edit war; such behavior will likely incur a demotion as well as a ban. If there is any doubt about whether an edit should be rolled back, do not use this feature. While the undo function allows for an edit summary and thus an explanation of your reversion, the rollback automatically creates a different entry in the page's history. Users are prohibited from using rollback to advance edit wars. Any user caught in this act will have their rollback capabilities revoked. How it works How reverting a vandal works: * Without rollback rights: # Open the history of a vandalized page and wait for history to load # find the most recent version before the vandal's edit and go to that version and wait for page to load # hit edit at that version and wait for page to load # hit save, then move on to do something else in a different window/tab *Rollback method: # Go to the vandal's Contributions page and wait for it to load # Ctrl+Click on all the Rollback links on that page, and move on to do something else in a different window/tab. They effectively do the same thing, but Rollback is significantly easier and faster. Comparison to Undo Every user has access to (undo) on the revision difference and revision history screens. Differences * Undo can be attempted on all diffs. Rollback can only be performed against the most recent revision of a page. * Undo requires choosing a particular range of revisions to undo. Rollback automatically targets all consecutive revisions performed by the most recent contributor. * Undo can undo a range of edits by different users. Rollback only affects an unbroken sequence of edits by the most recent contributor. * When performing an undo, additional edits may be performed in the wiki text, and edit summary may be edited. Rollback automatically revert to the version before the current contributor, and the edit summary cannot be altered. * Undo requires an additional "Save" click. Rollback is performed as soon as the "Rollback" link is clicked. * When the original article contains a link blacklisted by the spam filter, a regular Undo cannot be saved until the link is removed from the blacklist or added to the whitelist. Rollback can directly "edit" the page back to the original version. Similarities * All the revisions that are reverted stay in the page history. The Undo and Rollback actions effectively act as a new edit on top of the previous edits that brings the article to the state of a prior version. List of users with rollback When should one request rollback? A user should only request rollback with the intention of using the power against vandalism. Before voting on a request for rollback, the following are likely to be considered: *Does the user have a history of reverting vandalism? Users should only support the rollback request of users with a record of removal of vandalism even while the user lacked rollback powers. *Do not request rollback just for the sake of having the power; it is only to be requested by those users with the intent of actively reverting vandalism and performing other janitorial work around the site. Note that in the past, some users were given rollback after an administrator witnessed constructive behavior from said users. This is no longer the case; all users must acquire rollback by requesting it. Category:Kirby Wiki Category:Policy